


Coincidence and Fate

by coldflashwavebaby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, F/M, Kid Leonard Snart, M/M, Multi, OT4, The Legion of Doom (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: “You know I love near death experiences as much as the next Egyptologist,” Ray announced, dropping his luggage at the stairs, “but, one day, we should try avoiding them.”Mick smirked back at him as he threw his coat and jacket on the rack by the door. “And miss out on all the excitement?”----------In which Mick is an adventurer, Amaya is a Medji, Ray and Nate are Egyptologists, they're all married, Leo is their son, and the Legion of Doom wants to take over the world.





	Coincidence and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying something out. I've never written for this ship, though it's one of my favorites. 
> 
> BTW, there's a troll in the Atomwave tag--and I know who you are--and if I see them posting, I will moderate the comments.
> 
> On a less serious note, I hope everyone enjoys this!
> 
> UPDATE: Said Troll has reared their ugly, unwanted head, so the comments are now moderated.

_ 5000 years ago, a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world.  _

 

_ After a vicious campaign which lasted 7 long years, the Scorpion King and his army were defeated and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere. _

 

_ One by one they slowly perished under the scorching sun, until only the great warrior himself was left alive. Near death, the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark God Anubis, that if Anubis would spare his life and let him conquer his enemies, he would give him his soul. Anubis accepted his offer and spared his life. _

 

_ Anubis gave the Scorpion king command of his army and, like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them. When his task was done, Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time. His army was returned to the sands from whence it came...where they wait, silently to be awakened once again… _

 

\----------

 

**Cairo-1933**

 

Mick Rory moved slowly through the halls of the tomb, torch in one hand and gun raised in the other. Something was in the corridor...something that didn’t belong. There was a scuffle around the corner--something  _ big.  _ Bigger than one of the rats scurrying around the floor, anyway. 

 

He took one cautious step, then another. His thumb pulled back the hammer of his gun. He took a deep breath, rounded the corner, and...

 

Screamed, only to be met with the unimpressed glare of his eight-year-old son. Leo raised an eyebrow, looking between his father and the gun in his hand. 

 

“What did you think,” Leo asked in an exaggerated drawl, “I was a mummy that rose from the dead or something?”

 

_ Knowing their history…  _ “Ask your Dad one day,” Mick huffed, holstering his gun. “I thought we told you to stay in the entrance and wait.” 

 

“I got bored,” Leo replied. “Besides, I saw something cool. You know that tattoo Mom has on her wrist?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“There’s a painting of it in the front of the temple. There was the cartouche just like it, with the pyramid, the eyes, and the two kings.” 

 

Mick raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t uncommon to see some of Amaya’s tattoos in temples. She was a Medji, a member of an ancient order dedicated to protecting the world from evil. People tended to notice that kind of shit. But he’d never seen that tattoo shown anywhere. Nate asked about it once, after they all got together, and Amaya explained that she didn’t remember getting it, just that it had to have been when she was a child. 

 

“Well, your Papa and I’ll go see it in a minute, alright?” He patted his son on the head, and Leo scowled. 

 

“St _ oooooo _ p,” he groaned. Mick just chuckled as his son ran off. He’d never imagined nine years ago, sitting in that Cairo jail, watching two nerds walk up to ask about Hamunaptra, that it would all lead to this. 

 

He had three beautiful spouses. He had a son. He was actually pretty well respected by the Egyptology community, but that was more because of Ray and Nate than him. He headed back towards the chamber Ray was in, examining a wall of hieroglyphs while humming to himself. The second he stepped into the room, Mick’s head started to swim. 

 

He’d been having weird dreams, which is part of why he and Ray had come to this particular temple. He dreamed about Ancient Egypt, how Nate and Ray would describe it to him from their readings. Gold and bright, without the mummies and threat of raising the dead. 

 

“Mick? Honey?”

 

He shook the dizziness away. Ray was staring at him, eyes full of worry. He waved it away. “Yeah, yeah. I’m alright. Just…”

 

“Feel weird?” Ray walked to his husband and touched his cheek gently. “I know your dreams have been bothering you. You’ve been tossing and turning for weeks.” 

 

“S’nothin. Promise.” He tried for a reassuring smile and strolled over to the wall Ray had been looking over. “So, something behind this wall?”

 

“Yep. If we use a hammer and chisel, we should find--” 

 

Mick bent down and grabbed a crowbar off the ground. Without warning, he slammed it into the wall, knocking it into the next chamber. 

 

Ray shrugged. “Or, y’know, that works.” 

 

Mick grinned to himself as he stepped into the chamber. The floor was littered with scorpions, but Mick just stomped through them. His feet took him across the room on their own. “You sure we’ve never been here before, Haircut?” 

 

Ray grabbed a torch and followed him inside, lips pursed. “Pretty sure. Why?”

 

Without thinking, Mick reached out and pulled one of the torch holders down. The wall in front of them opened, and he glanced back worriedly. “Cuz I know exactly where I’m going.” 

 

\----------

 

Leo trudged back into the main hall of the tomb. He’d been building mousetraps all day, waiting for his Dad and Papa to finish excavating everything or whatever. After that, he’d gotten bored and started drawing targets on the walls with chalk he kept in his pocket and shooting rocks at them with his slingshot from different vantage points around the room. That’s how he’d found the painting of his mom’s tattoo. 

 

He wondered, absently, if his Pops would know why it was here. He knew almost everything about Ancient Egypt, even though he stayed home in London and never came with them to the tombs. He used to make Leo stay home with him until he and Papa got into an argument about letting Leo decide what he wanted. Leo loved coming with his Papa and Dad. Sometimes, he wished he could go with his mom on her missions, but they were secret and dangerous, so no one let him tag along. 

 

He sighed and climbed up on one of the wooden structures inside the hall. He bet he could hit the target he’d made near the entrance from there. He froze when he heard footsteps approaching from outside, followed by loud voices. He pressed himself as low as possible and peeked his nose over the edge just in time to see three men walking inside. 

 

They seemed like garden variety thugs. Probably graverobbers or something. “Bivolo, Bates, you stay here,” the main one--bald with no eyebrows--ordered. The man drew a pistol from his belt. “I’ll deal with Rory and Palmer.” 

 

Leo tensed. They were going after his parents...but what could he do? He was trapped, alone, in a room with two armed men who didn’t even know he was there. He held his breath, hoping they wouldn’t think to search the rest of the room. 

 

\----------

 

Mick led the way into the next room of the temple, gun in one hand and torch in the other. The second he stepped inside, though, it was like all of the air was knocked out of his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the dizziness that had suddenly come over him, but when he opened them again, he wasn’t in the dusty ruins.

 

Instead, he was in a thriving, ancient Egyptians temple. The golden walls shined. The torches on the wall were lit. The cobwebs were gone. And the wall in front of him was open. 

 

It was another secret door, and on the other side were two identical guards standing on each side of a small chest. Behind the chest was a symbol of a scorpion. 

 

Movement caught his eye, and another man started walking for the door. He didn’t catch a good look at the man’s face, but he was a bigger man, burly, with a shaved head solid build. The man closed the door to the room and grabbed a star-shaped handle on the ‘wall’. He turned it twice away from his body, once towards himself, and then pushed it into the wall. Then, he turned towards Mick. 

 

Before Mick could see his face, though, Ray stepped into the room, and it all disappeared, reverting to the old temple they’d walked into. 

 

Mick was shaking. The whole thing had been like one of his dreams, but it was  _ real _ . As real as the room around him. 

 

Ray noticed his worried expression and frowned. “Mick, honey? You okay?” 

 

“I...I…” I had a dream while I was awake? Had a weird hallucination? 

 

Instead, he walked for the wall and grabbed the star decal. He pulled it out, turned it twice away from him, once towards him, and pushed it back in. The lock on the door released, and it swung open. Mick looked back at Ray, who was staring wide-eyed at him. 

 

“Okay, now you’re starting to scare me.” 

 

“Kinda startin to scare myself,” Mick replied. 

 

They stepped into the room together, all of Ray’s attention turning from Mick to the scorpion symbol behind the chest. Everything was just how it was in his vision, down to the guards--now mummified skeletons. 

 

The chest was still there, and Mick could feel that it was something important. Something that needed protecting. 

 

“Mick,” Ray gasped, “do you know what that is?” He pointed to the scorpion. “That’s the symbol of the Scorpion King.”

 

Mick frowned. He’d heard that somewhere--- “Ya mean the bedtime story Pretty used to tell Leo? The guy who sold his soul, got a magical bracelet that controlled an army, and got sent to the underworld after he killed everyone?”

 

Ray smiled at his husband. “It’s so hot that you remember all that.”

 

Mick shrugged. “Not just a pretty face. Thought he was a myth, though.”

 

“Me too..” Ray trailed off, looking over the chest, while Mick checked out the skeleton guards. He had to wonder what kind of loyalty was instilled in these guys that they would just stand there and die. Then, he noticed the necklace around one of their necks. He pulled it off with a grin.

 

“Hon…” He held it out to Ray, who grinned as he took it. The charm on the chain was just like the key for the door. Ray quickly opened the chest, but the second the lid lifted, Mick’s stomach soured. 

 

Something was wrong. They should’ve left it alone. “Y’think maybe we weren’t supposed to find this?” Mick asked. “No one’s ever found shit on the Scorpion King. Maybe there’s a reason.”

 

All he could think about was the last time they’d gone somewhere they weren’t supposed to. Ray had been kidnapped by an undead mummy called Hath-Set, chained to an altar, and almost sacrificed. He didn’t want to relive that. 

 

“It’s just a chest, Mick,” Ray chuckled. “What harm ever came from opening a chest?”

 

Yeah, what harm ever came from reading a book. He remembered how  _ that  _ turned out. Ray opened it the rest of the way to reveal a golden bracelet with a decorative scorpion across it. 

 

The magical bracelet. 

 

“Oh my god,” Ray gasped. “This is the Bracelet of Anubis.” 

 

Mick’s jaw dropped. “Shit...I thought it didn’t exist.”

 

“I thought that the Scorpion King didn’t exist.” Ray shrugged. He reached down to grab the bracelet, and Mick jerked when he heard the sound of a hammer being pulled back on a gun. He turned ready to fight whoever was about to shoot at them when the walls around them started to shake. 

 

\----------

 

Leo stayed hidden from the men, tucked away on his perch while they dug through the artifacts that his parents had brought out to examine. He pulled his slingshot out of his pocket with a smirk and grabbed one of the pebbles laying out around him. 

 

Giddily, he fired at the one called ‘Bates’. The man howled as the pebble struck him in the back of the head, and Leo shuffled out of sight. 

 

“What are you complaining about?” Bivolo demanded. 

 

“Something hit my head!”

 

“Shut up! You wanna wake the dead?”

 

Once they quieted and returned to their pilfering, Leo grabbed another pebble and fired. This time, it struck Bates right in the butt. He hid away again, smothering his laughter. Bates complained again, but this time, Bivolo didn’t silence him. 

 

When they returned to their task again, Leo grabbed a bigger pebble and fired, this time at Bivolo. The rock flew at the thief’s head, but before it made its target, Bivolo turned and grabbed it right out of the air. 

 

His eyes went to Leo, who went cold.  _ Shit.  _

 

\----------

 

Ray threw the chest into his bag, Mick holding him upright. They ran for the hall, a loud roaring echoing behind them. He looked back to see a wave of water crashing down the corridor behind them. There was probably a hidden tunnel leading to the Nile and disturbing the chest opened some door and released it. 

 

It didn’t matter how, though. What mattered was that they escaped, got to Leo, and made it home to Nate and Amaya. The dead end ahead, however, pushed all hope from Ray’s mind. 

 

He held onto Mick as the water rushed over them. They both swam as hard as they could to keep afloat, but the current was too much. He held Mick’s face in his hands as the water started climbing over their necks. 

 

“I love you,” Ray said before the water rushed over their heads completely. 

 

\----------

 

Leo was panicking. Bivolo was already climbing up the ladder to his hiding spot, a knife clenched between his teeth. There was no question in his mind that these men would have no reservations killing a kid. He looked around for something, any weapon he could defend himself with, but all the rocks were gone. There was nothing. 

 

He backed away from the edge as Bivolo’s hand grabbed the top rung on the ladder. 

 

“GUYS!” Bivolo froze as the leader of their group ran inside, shouting. “We have to get out of here, NOW!” 

 

Bivolo looked back at Leo and smirked, before sliding down the ladder. With a laugh, he kicked the leg of the structure. The tower swayed unevenly, back and forth, until it knocked into one of the large columns around the room. 

 

Leo hung on tightly as it crashed to the ground. He rolled away from the structure with a small ‘oof’. From the floor, he watched helplessly as they crashed, one into the other until the last one moved to the wall where his mother’s tattoo was painted. He ran, trying to stop the destruction before his dads came back. 

 

Before he could, the pillar struck the wall, and the bricks smashed, knocking the wall down. Water exploded from the hole, and two bodies washed inside, sliding to a stop at Len’s feet. 

 

He smiled sheepishly as his Dad and Papa spit out water and raised their heads to look at him. “I...can explain?” 


End file.
